


The One Where Sebastian is a Vampire and Hunter is a Slayer 'Verse

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vampire!Huntbastian 'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Huntbastian fics that are written in this particular Vampire!AU 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr. It all started with filling a Vampire!AU prompt and now it's a 'verse, so everything I write for it will be collected in here. Prompts for this 'verse are welcome.

"Hunter the vampire hunter? You're not serious, are you? Please tell me you're joking." 

Hunter huffs in annoyance, raising his stake at chest level. "It's not like I had a choice--my name and title is purely coincidental. Besides, what kind of name is _Sebastian Smythe_ , anyway?"

Sebastian--the vampire who's been stalking Hunter the past several weeks--gives him a toothy grin. "Can I call you Buffy? You look more like a Buffy to me." 

"Call me whatever you'd like," Hunter says as he gets in a fighting position, "you'll be dead in a minute anyway."

Without another word, he charges for the vampire. Sebastian jumps out of the way in time, landing on a nearby tombstone and he has the nerve to _yawn_.  

"Sorry," he says, checking his nails out of boredom, "but I'm not planning at dying at your hand anytime soon." 

Hunter frowns before he makes a couple of impressive leaps to the grave. He grabs a hold of the vampire's legs before he could get away and he pulls him to the ground.

Sebastian curses and attempts to get back up, but he's quickly pinned down by Hunter with the stake pointed right at his non-beating heart. 

"Well--that was certainly short-lived and disappointing. The sooner the better, right?" Hunter says, trying to look as intimating as possible. 

Sebastian doesn't buy it. He smirks at the hunter ( _named Hunter_ \--boy, he is never going to let that one go) and he quickly pushes the stake away from him and he rolls over to sit on top of Hunter.

"You didn't hear me right," Sebastian says, pinning down Hunter's arms, feeling him struggle beneath him. He leans in closer to Hunter's ear, and he whispers, " _I am not dying at your hand anytime soon_." 

Hunter is still trying to get the vampire off of him, moving his body as much as he can. "The fuck does that even mean?" he asks in frustration. He's never encountered such an obnoxious creature like Smythe. 

"Stick around and I'll consider telling you," Sebastian tells him, his lips still close to the hunter's ear. "But for now, just let me party. I'll see you soon, _Hunter_." He playfully nips Hunter's earlobe before he finally jumps off of him. 

Unfortunately for Hunter, the vampire has already disappeared into the night by the time he's composed himself. "Fucking--" Hunter swears at himself, picking up his stake. He wants to believe that this was just one of those "they got away" situations and he would get the vampire another night, but somehow, Sebastian got in his head.

For the first time in his duty of being the vampire slayer, Hunter Clarington has doubt. 

Sebastian is going to be a real fucking nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence prompt previously posted on tumblr.

"Y'know, we could have that Buffy and Angel romance," Sebastian teases when Hunter shows up at his crypt, wanting to push the human's buttons after an awfully boring day, "or if you  _really_ prefer, we could be Edward and Bella, as long as you're cool with me turning you when you're having our ugly demon baby." 

Hunter frowns, obviously not amused by this ridiculous vampire who's been a pain in his ass for a couple of months now, and he tells him, "Enough with the jokes, Smythe, you know I don't like you or your stupid face but--" 

"You need my help about those murders, yeah?" Sebastian cuts in, a smirk forming on his lips, and Hunter hesitatingly nods, before Seb gets up from his only chair in the place and follows Hunter out into the night with a few more flirtatious comments to make the boy blush completely red--they will end up together sooner or later, Sebastian is convinced. 


End file.
